vorel_vur_korthfandomcom-20200214-history
Valei Plains
Notes The Valei Plains, also known as the Plains that Bleed, was another location of a great battle. It did not leave a curse like The Scarred, but there are craters and gouges in the earth that show where attacks had been, replaced with soft grasses and lavender fields that hide the atrocities of the past. While this place is far away from a city or other settlement, there are some homes within that landscape, and farmers who cultivate the land, tending to the lavender fields, growing crops here, keeping to themselves. They are far and few between, but do exist. These farmers co-exist with a large Centaur Clan that roams through the Plains - this clan is called The major issue with this area is that the rampant death has made it have a strong connection to Shadowfell, and areas of darkness sometimes will blanket the plains. Specters, Shadows, Ghouls, Wraiths and more have been created here due to the negative energy of the battle, and these "Plains that Bleed" have many entities that are not at rest. The farmers are used to it - they have sources of light, dreamcatchers, and wards against spirits around their homes that protect them. But sometimes, that's not enough. Clan of the Wind Leadership: All Elders are considered leaders due to their wisdom - respect for an elder dominates the traditions of the clan. A nomadic clan, these Centaur graze and commune. Vegetarians by nature, and because food can be plentiful if properly cultivated in these fertile plains, the Centaurs can be a welcome site. However, their more wild nature makes them very difficult to be diplomatic with if you're used to a society that has structure and boundaries. These Centaurs do not understand the idea of property. The clan hops from one source of water to the next depending on the seasons. With a strong sense of mysticism and connection to ancestors, they are perfectly capable of handling the undead and spiritual threats that linger throughout the Plains that Bleed. This clan wear emblems, has tattoos, and more that are representative of family members that have passed. Their hair is usually in mohawks, spikes, or more, offering a more wild look. They very much value the concept of writing and its ability to pass down information, and every tent-home is filled with texts. They have a cavern in the Valei Plains where all texts are stored, ones of poetry, nature, spirituality and more. Plot Hooks Attack of the Ghasts! Tier 1, Valei Plains Posted to Adventurer's Guild. My family and I are having issues with Ghasts attacking our farm during the night. Our house is warded, but they are killing our livestock! I fear that our wards may not be enough for too long. Please come and end these Ghasts and protect my family. Wraith in the Ancient Fortress Tier 2/3, Valei Plains Not posted to Adventurer's Guild. There is great treasure in the Ancient Fortress that sits in the Valei Plains! The only problem is, this Fortress is home to Wraiths and their Specter Legions. Going there unprepared means certain death, but if you manage to make it through, you will find great treasure. Or so the rumours go. Category:Locations